


If I'm Being Honest

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Luz thinks in keysmashes sometimes, Sort of a Songfic, Special songs specifically meant for you and your partner heck yeah, This is so damn sappy and I don't even know how to dance, Willow and Luz are dorks and I love them, dodie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Even though she was literally in a world where magic fueled everything, even the orbs doing nothing but floating and lighting up the world, Luz still dreamed, because that’s what she was best at.And as Willow shifted against her shoulder, resting her head in the crook of Luz’s neck in the most adorable way, a thought struck Luz out of the blue, taking over her mind with hopeful images of the future.Can Willow dance?
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	If I'm Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Willow and Luz are 15 or 16 in this. And yes, Willow purrs, because obviously, that's what all witches do.

It was yet another quiet day in the Owl House.

Well, Luz was sure chaos was going on downstairs. She could feel the vibrations of Eda stomping around from all the way up in her room. But up where she slept, the area was near-silent, punctuated only by the soft sound of Luz breathing and Willow purring, and being lost in their own thoughts as they leaned against each other. It wasn’t tense, they just...were like that sometimes. They didn’t have to say anything to know that they wanted to be in each other's company. 

Occasionally, Luz or Willow would turn to the other, and whisper something, making them both laugh out loud for a couple seconds, before they smiled and returned to the quiet, a hint of a blush never leaving their faces. 

Luz was one for creativity, spacing out and finding herself in yet another world, whether that was taking care of a cat from a shelter, or coming across a mighty dragon who seemed to understand her. Or pretending that she, Willow, Gus and occasionally Amity were on a quest of some kind, their powers reaching to heights never seen before. 

Even though she was literally in a world where magic fueled everything, even the orbs doing nothing but floating and lighting up the world, Luz still dreamed, because that’s what she was best at. 

And as Willow shifted against her shoulder, resting her head in the crook of Luz’s neck in the most adorable way, a thought struck Luz out of the blue, taking over her mind with hopeful images of the future. 

_ Can Willow dance?  _

Luz didn’t want to disturb Willow, who seemed quite comfortable in the space she was in. But WIllow, being incredibly attentive to people in general, and  _ especially  _ Luz, noticed how her girlfriend turned her head towards her ever so slightly. 

“What’re you thinking about Luz?” she asked, voice blending perfectly into the atmosphere of the room, and somehow not seeming like she had disturbed the silence at all. The rumble in her throat quieted down. 

Even though Willow’s voice was comforting, that didn’t stop Luz from stumbling over her words for a second. Willow always seemed to know when something changed. It was incredible. 

“N-Nothing!” Luz nearly facepalmed herself. There was no reason to say that. “I mean- actually I was wondering if you could dance. I’m curious,” she said, regaining control of her voice. Willow looked down at her hands for a moment, considering.

“Well… I don’t really know. I’ve never tried,” she admitted. A hint of laughter lined her voice as she continued. “Actually, that’s wrong. One of the times that I went over to Gus’s house, his dad put on some music, and he tried to get me to dance with him, but we ended up just having a pillow fight instead somehow.” 

“Pfft- hope you went easy on him,” Luz remarked with a smile, recalling how freakishly strong Willow could be. Gus unfortunately was small and somewhat weak, like Luz had been when she had first arrived in the Boiling Isles. Both he and Luz were stronger now, but Willow beat them in arm-wrestling competitions no matter what they did. 

“Ha- you underestimate him. He knows my strategies. He absolutely  _ creamed  _ me,” Willow made a swinging motion with her hand, swinging it dramatically in front of Luz’s face. “Wha-POW!” 

Both Willow and Luz dissolved into a fit of giggles. The image of Gus leaping over the side of his dad’s couch, pillow in hand as he probably screamed something and wacked Willow in the face was amazing. 

Of course, Luz’s thoughts returned quickly to dancing. Twirling Willow around the room, listening to awesome music and feeling it in their bones, being embarrassed beyond comparison… as she was now. But she pushed it down, and stood up, Willow looking up at her with a curious gaze. 

Titan, she felt like she was asking Willow out to  _ grom.  _

Luz held her hand out and took a deep breath, fully aware of the heat rising on her face as she struggled to find the words. It wasn’t uncommon for her and Willow to be close and personal, falling asleep on each other, telling eachother their fears, insecurities and secrets, holding hands for hours at a time and exchanging cheek or forehead kisses and just overall being affectionate, but for some reason a dance felt different. 

_ Maybe it’s because of how romantically coded dances always are… I mean we  _ **_are_ ** _ dating but ieiufiuuidhiiiexhuh y’know?  _

“Willow, will you… dance with me?” Luz’s voice got higher near the end of her question, and it was all she could do to keep her cool and not dissolve into a blushing, teenage mess. A second or two passed and she looked towards the side, her thoughts already spiraling into mountains of regret, and wishing she had never asked and- 

Willow stood up, eyes soft as she slipped her hand into Luz’s and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Luz turned her head back towards Willow, meeting her gaze, and Willow smiled. 

“You’re going to have to lead,” she said with a nervous chuckle. Luz nodded, and took her phone out of her pocket with one hand, scanning her playlists. She settled for one she had specifically made for her and Willow, and “If I’m Being Honest” by Dodie started playing as she set it on the chest near the wall, Willow letting go of her for a second or two so she could place it down. 

Luz extended her hand again, and Willow intertwined their fingers, returning her other hand to Luz’s shoulder. Luz put her hand on Willow’s waist (with a nod to do so from Willow of course) and Luz swept them both to the side, it now dawning on her that she had no idea how to dance either.

“Oh god, I’m so bad at this-” 

_ I was told this is where I would start loving myself~ _

“You’re doing great, Luz, don’t worry,” Willow assured her, the familiar rumble already starting again in her throat. 

_ Flirting’s delicious, proved to be beneficial, for mental health~ _

Luz chuckled, and tried to listen to the music and move along to it. The room wasn’t completely empty, although her sleeping bag and other things were pushed to the side. If she closed her eyes, she might lead them to bump into something. She didn’t want that...

_ All of my best bits pulled forward, collected, displayed~ _

Willow’s footwork was seamless. She moved along with Luz with grace, purring all the while quietly. Luz felt so  _ nervous  _ like this. She wondered if Willow could see it.  _ She looks so pretty…  _ Luz thought, green eyes through spectacles gently gazing at her own. 

_ But sadly, I just think, that I was disgusting today~ _

The music drifted off in a soft instrumental, and Luz felt Willow tugging her a bit closer, so she obliged, still sweeping across the room slowly. Willow was about 3 inches shorter than her, but Luz could still lean her head on her shoulder if she wanted to. But she didn’t, because she had a plan in mind for the next verse. She wondered why Willow had shortened the distance between them, heart beating in her chest wildly.  _ She probably just wanted to be closer. She’s been that way since we met.  _

Willow knew this song, and her ears twitched seconds before the pick-up verse to the chorus. 

_ You blew me up like a big balloon, far too soon~ _

Luz let go of Willow’s waist and twirled her around at the end of the line, grinning as Willow giggled giddily at the change in routine. 

_ I’m left a stuttering teen~ _

_ How did I get here? It’s all too quick, and I feel sick~ _

Luz spun Willow around with her, the two coming to rest their foreheads against each other's for a second, smiling with evident blushes. Despite the dance taking a bit of oxygen to go through with, Willow still purred on, much like Gus did almost 24/7. 

_ I’m used to being a joke~ _

Willow looked up at Luz, and in the seconds before the chorus, moved Luz’s hand back up to rest on her shoulder, implying that she was going to lead the dance now. Luz’s mind sped ahead of her, and she nodded while still blushing furiously, letting Willow’s hand fall down to her waist while the music plinked, starting the next segment in the song.

_ Could you love this?~  _

_ Will this one be right?~ _

Willow moved them across the room with incredible rhythm, even doing a two-steps-forward, two-steps-backwards movement for the plinks of the xylophone or whatever the heck that instrument was. Luz noticed that now  _ she  _ was the nervous one, her ears tipped down a bit and looking off to the side as the two of them drifted, a smile still evident on her face. 

_ Well if I’m being honest~ _

_ I’m hoping it might~  _

Luz realized that she had been a bit tense this entire time and relaxed, letting her eyes close now that Willow was leading. If she could purr, she would, except unfortunately, she wasn’t a witch. Willow was soft, and warm, and  _ holy crap when did they get this close  _ and comforting, and Luz knew there was no one else now that she’d be willing to dance with like this, moving her feet along with Willow’s smoothly now that she had figured out the pattern, and their intertwined hands being the only thing between them.  _ Besides the obvious romantic tension,  _ Luz thought. 

_ Could you love this?~ _

_ Did you plan to fall?~ _

“I’m going to do something sorta dramatic in a minute to go with the music, so just be prepared,” Willow whispered. Luz opened her eyes, ready to go along with whatever Willow had planned.  _ She seemed to have gotten the art of dancing down pretty quickly… I wonder what she’s going to do.  _

_ Wait- to go with the music?!  _

The realization that  _ yes,  _ this was indeed a very romantic song slammed into Luz’s head. It was a romantic song that reminded her of Willow, and her and Willow, and she was dancing with Willow to a romantic song that practically embodied their relationship  _ just like they were in a movie,  _ and  _ AHHHHHHH OH MY GOD THIS IS HAPPENING-  _

_ Well if I’m being honest~ _

_ Oh I bet, it’s not that at all~ _

_ Alllllll~  _

The music swelled. 

_ Allllllll~  _

Willow changed her careful sidesteps into huge reaches across the floor, pulling Luz along with her and making their pace speed up as they spun around and around, a look of concentration on her face. Luz could see how her curls swept with their movements, a few strands falling in Willow’s face. 

Throughout the rest of the bridge, Willow kept it up, her arm eventually wrapping its way around Luz’s waist as well in an effort to keep her close, due to the G-forces of them spinning. Luz didn’t mind, and she reached a hand off of Willow’s shoulder to quickly and gently sweep her hair back to its original position. It was a miracle that Willow’s glasses hadn’t slipped down her nose yet. 

Finally, as the bridge seemed to be reaching its most dramatic point, Luz felt Willow tense up and knew,  _ this is what she had been leading up to.  _ Willow brought their intertwined fingers up and twirled Luz, before letting go of her- 

-and catching her in a dramatic dip, as the music returned to its original soft melody, their faces centimeters apart. 

Time seemed to stop, even as the music played on. Luz could practically hear her heartbeat, being held aloft by Willow a foot and a half above the ground, Willow’s hands at her shoulder blades and the small of her back. She could see every pale freckle, Willow’s eyelashes, the little carving on her glasses-

Luz’s mind was blank, for maybe the first time that day. 

Willow was clearly struggling to say something, her brows knitted. Her hair was brushing Luz’s face ever so slightly, and by the look on her face. Luz knew she was regretting something. This? Whatever she had in mind? The dance had been wonderful. She didn’t need to- 

_ Oh.  _

Luz realized, all of her prior experience with fanfiction and media and the like coming back to her in an instant. 

_ She wants to kiss me.  _

Not a cheek kiss, not a forehead kiss, but an actual one. 

_ Holy crap.  _

Luz nearly short-circuited as another second passed. 

_ Maybe- _

She stared into Willow’s darting eyes, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or an axe. She wanted to. She knew that. She had known that for a long time. 

_ Maybe I can- _

Summoning all of her courage, Luz took a deep breath, heart beating like it was trying to escape her chest. 

_ Maybe I can just ask.  _

“Willow-” Luz whispered, “Can you- can I kiss you?” 

Willow nodded nervously, lifting Luz up a couple more inches until their noses brushed. 

And she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all my 33 fics on this website, and everything I have written, this is the first time I've ever had two characters actually kiss like *that*. Are you proud of me or what- 
> 
> (Also I know I skipped an entire verse, please don't be mad-)


End file.
